


Teach me

by Dango_p0i



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Army has a sister, Dancing Lessons, Embarrassment, Flirting, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_p0i/pseuds/Dango_p0i
Summary: Army is forced to attend to his older sister's wedding and knows that she's definitely going to make him dance, but he himself has not the slightest idea of how he's supposed to do that, and he definitely won't pay money for taking a class! So there's only one option left, asking the only person he knows that loves to dance.





	Teach me

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick and fluffy because I felt like it and felt guilty for not putting em in my valentine's fic (but they can cook and aren't as bad as the other three at it so y e a-)

Aloha let out a sharp, shivery exhale while he waited next to his apartment's door for Army to arrive. The orange cephaling had asked Aloha to teach him dancing, the waltz to be exact, because his sister would be marrying next week.

Aloha, of course, happily obliged to that. What would be better than spending some alone time with your huge ass crush? Right, being close to him and do one thing you're awesome at: dancing. He'll make Army swoon with his moves and that's a given! I mean, all the people are all over him, so he could definitely flirt just as easily with Army!

_Ding dong_

The sudden sound of his doorbell chiming made Aloha squeak and his face go a bright shade of pink. Oh cod, oh hell, oh shit.

The pink inkling quickly cleared his throat to try and regain his composure before pressing that button next to his apartment's door that'd open the front door of the building so Army could enter.

Aloha took a deep breath and took a glance into the mirror at the wardrobe in the entrance hall, shooting a handsome smile and finger guns at it to give his confidence a little boost before there was a knock on his door.

The pink squid opened it with a wide smile. "Ayye Army! Didn't know ya were coming over!" he joked and stepped aside to let the other walk inside, and while doing so, Army gave him a confused glance. "Eh? Of course you did! We talked about it like thirty minutes ago!"

Aloha sighed and closed the door, snickering. "I was joking Army." But instead of laughing, Army just huffed and took off his signature parka to put it on the wardrobe.

He had to stand on his tippy toes, Aloha noted, thinking of it as way too damn adorable.

They went into the small living room and Aloha sat down on the sofa to grab his laptop and open the browser on it. "Arright! What song do ya want? If you don't have an idea, I co-"

"No, thank you. But I don't want your techno music. I have to actually learn this, there's no time for me to fool around." Army interrupted him and sat down next to Aloha, slightly leaning over him to type what he wanted as music in the squidtube search bar, which gave the party animal a bit to admire the other teen.

Army was short, that was a well known fact, and S4 fans absolutely adored him due to it, which was understandable, because Aloha himself found it unbearably cute how when Army was cooking he'd either ask Skull (because the other two S4 members would just tease him) or had to stand on his tippy toes to get something from the cupboards on the wall.

Then there was his face. First of all, he had a very well shaped, sharp jawline, which made him look far too dangerous together with his piercing glare and evil smile.

But Aloha took some time to look behind it. His eyes held an innocent glint in them when he was genuinely happy and showed a side that you only see if you actually try. It was a boy who wanted to be the best. Make his family proud, his team proud and astonish the whole world.

And Aloha called such a boy weak. The weakest of the S4 to be exact. Army tried his best, and Aloha said something that turned out to be bullshit, because he lost as well.

"...loha. Aloha! Hey!" a sweet, familiar voice suddenly ripped him out of his guilty thoughts. Right, Army was searching a song.

The pink inkling scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. Was a hot ass party last night!" he apologized for his short absence, being rewarded with an eye roll and a 'tch!' from his companion.

"You're unbelievable. Anyway, there's this channel which uploads ancient human music and I grew quite fond of it! It's actually really nice!" Army said and played a video, leaning back into the sofa to let Aloha listen for a bit.

After around a minute, Aloha put the song on loop, set his laptop aside and got up with a grin. "That works perfectly fine!" he exclaimed and held out a hand for Army to get up. "Let's teach ya dancing then!"

Army hesitantly took the hand and regretted his decision when he was launched up onto his feet instead of Aloha just pulling him up. He nearly even stumbled over his own feet, which was probably what'd be happening a lot during their practice anyway, but not like that.

Aloha on the other hand just laughed and placed his free hand on Army's waist while the other one still held the smaller boy's hand.

"Eh?? Hey! I'm learning this since my sister will dance with me, so shouldn't I be leading?" Army asked in a surprised manner, the sudden closeness between them forcing him to avert his eyes.

Aloha shook his hand, a shit eating grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Technically, yea, sure, but first of all, how do ya wanna lead without knowing how to? And second of all, you can learn this muuuch better by watching me!" he said, of course only as an excuse to hold Army close to him, yet it was a plausible one.

Army sighed, but placed his free hand on Aloha's shoulder anyway. "Fine, fine. I suppose you're right. Let's just get this over with, please." the orange squid demanded and looked down at their feet to see what Aloha would be doing.

Aloha synced up with the music and moved his left foot forward, telling Army to move his right one backwards before turning a bit with him, then doing the same thing but with the other side. "That's basically it! But the charming thing about the waltz is that you can do it while looking your partner in the eyes!" he explained, not letting go of Army, and seemingly not wanting to do so anytime soon.

Army responded with a nod, still facing the ground to analyze Aloha's steps some more while they kept on moving. Cod, how was one allowed to be so adorable when they were concentrated?! Or, honestly, just adorable in general.

The first time of the song playing was over, but thanks to Aloha using his head for once, it began anew due to him putting it on loop, so he took the opportunity to let go of Army's hips for a second, grab his chin to lift his head up and then relocate his hand on his side again. "Try looking at me this time, aight?"

Army already failed at that since he turned his whole face to hide…was that a blush? Sure looked like one. Wow, was this really that bad to do in his opinion? Must be horrible when you have to ask your least favorite person ever to teach you something that mostly couples only do.

After a few seconds of more steps and turns, the orange cephaling finally decided to look up at Aloha again, trying his best to not step on the other boy's feet.

But much to Aloha's luck, that happened quite often. And every time the 'ouch!' was countered with a 'sorry!!', he told Army it was fine.

And it was. It really was. Aloha couldn't be happier in that moment. He was dancing with the person he liked, maybe even loved if he could already go that far and call it love. The person who he wanted more with than just a one night stand. The person that made him realize that there's more than just sex and alcohol that should be filling his life.

"Look! I haven't stepped on your foot in at least a min- ah…nevermind, sorry!"

Yes, definitely the person he loved dearly.


End file.
